


Valkyrie

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Female Sam Wilson, Flying, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Wilson - The Falcon. She's a damn good therapist as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> Created for Medie, the wonderful mod of fandom_stocking, who likes Sam, and cis-female genderbending. It's a wallpaper, or just fanart, whatever you like.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/c2c7/ya11squcf1s9a8azg.jpg)

 

click through for full size

 

[version without text](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3ed6/8geazccghk26tnqzg.jpg)


End file.
